Antara Kau, Aku dan 'Dia'
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Dia hanya lah seekor kucing hitam jalanan yang beruntung dipungut oleh seseorang yang akhirnya membawanya kepada keluarga kecil yang harmonis, namun benar kah ia hanya sebatas peliharaan mereka? Atau adakah benang merah yang menyatukan ia dan keluarga tersebut? Dan apa pula maksud dari judul pasaran ini? Warn : YAOI/Shou-ai, ShikaNaru/SasuNaru, AU, sedikit kontain Mpreg, gaje dll.
1. Chapter 1

Dia duduk disitu, di sebuah sudut gang sempit nan kotor memandang penuh harap akan lalu lalang setiap orang yang melewatinya, namun seperti biasa dia tak diperdulikan.

Dia mendesah pelan, kepala mungilnya ia tundukkan dengan amat lesu, harapannya seolah pergi bersama angin dan orang-orang yang lewat tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tuhan, salah apa ia hingga bernasib begini, kembali ia menunduk dengan lelah.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sebuah suara, langkah yang terdengar ragu-ragu mendekat kearahnya. Kepalanya mengangkat dengan tegap, siaga siapa yang datang, orang baik atau tidak yang datang.

_Tap!_

Langkah penutup tepat di depannya membuat ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan sedikit, bingung. Ia terlihat orang baik meski matanya sayu seakan belum tidur berapa hari, namun itu bukan patokan kan? Hei ia sudah banyak menemukan bermacam orang, kau tahu nasib di jalanan dan _homeless_, tak ada perilaku layak meski kau sudah memohon sekalipun.

Berjongkok, orang tadi yang kini jelas adalah seorang pria duduk berjongkok didepannya, menguap pelan dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

_Pluk!_ Usap, usap, usap.

_Ah_, nyaman, kau merasa amat nyaman ketika tangan besar nan hangat itu mengusap kepala mungilmu.

Dan _Hup!_

Kau digendongnya, membuatmu menyamankan didekapannya seketika, instingmu berkata ia orang baik. Setidaknya orang jahat tak sudi menggendongmu bukan?

"Ayo pulang," ucap pria itu ambigu. Bagaimana tidak jika ia berkata ayo pulang sedang kau sendiri _homeless_? Jangan-jangan...

"Miaw."

"Kucing pintar," kembali ia mengusap kepala mungilmu yang dipenuhi bulu-bulu berarna hitam. "Naru, pasti suka kau," lanjutnya lagi.

_Yatta_~ kau akan diadopsi! Akhirnya penantianmu kini berakhir juga. Selamat tinggal gang sempit, selamat tinggal tong sampah serta kardus lecek, yang menjadi tempat naungannya selama ini.

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Kau, Aku dan 'Dia' © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru slight Neko!SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, sedikit sentuhan fantasy, YAOI, BL, GAY or whateva you call it, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Absurd and all stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jadi lah pembaca yang bijak...**

**:**

* * *

...

Rumah itu sederhana, tidak terlalu besar maupun sempit, pas untuk hunian sebuah keluarga kecil. Pria tadi menekan sebuah bel dengan masih menggendongnya yang membuat dia semakin menggelung manja, satu kali sahutan dari dalam dengan suara yang cukup manis membuat ia menegakkan kuping kecilnya, sepertinya menyukai irama suara tadi.

_Cklek._

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang indah, setidaknya baginya dan yang menggendongnya mungkin? Dia seorang pemuda berusia dengan wajah berumur awal 20an –tanpa diketahu sesungguhnya umurnya jauh dari awal 20an, salahkan wajahnya yang terlampau imut dan awet muda–, dengan celana seperempat yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dengan kaos oranye yang mencolok, _oh_ jangan lupakan rambut pirang bersinarnya dan mata biru bulatnya.

_Ehm_ kenapa ia terdengar _so gayish_ yah? Oh apa aku lupa memberi tahu bahwa kucing yang baru saja lepas dari _titel homeless_ ini seekor jantan? Kini kau tahu bukan.

Dia melompat dari gendongan, mengendus pelan sebelum berjalan kearah pemuda yang membukaan pintu dan mengitarinya, mengusap kepalanya dengan manja ke kaki jenjang berwarna tan itu.

"He...hei geli haha kau lucu sekali." Dan _hup_, kembali kau berada dalam dekapan kembali.

"Kau suka Naru?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dengan malas dari pria yang menemukannya, mereka sudah berada dalam rumah kini.

Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat, "Sejak kapan aku tak suka kucing, _Deer_? Haha," ucapnya sambil tertawa dan mengelus bulunya, "Tapi kau bau dan kotor, mari kita mandikan kucing kecil ini~," tambahnya dengan nada _sing a song_ dan membawa masuk lebih dalam kerumah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan di ruang kerja."

"Jangan lupa untuk mandi juga lalu makan bersama, Shika!"

"Ya ya ya _mendokusai_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ah_ harum dan segar, mungkin itu yang dipikirkan kucing hitam satu ini. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan kini sebuah kalung berwarna biru gelap melingkar di lehernya.

"Besok ku pesankan bandul bernama mu ok, 'Suke?" Naru, setidaknya itu panggilan si pemuda, berkata sambil memulai menyusun piring dan makanan yang sepertinya memang sudah siap sebelum ia sampai dirumah ini.

"Nah beruntung aku memasak ikan hari ini," gumamnya sambil masih menyusun. "Kau suka ikan kan 'Suke? Ah sudah pasti itu." lucu, si kucing belum lah menjawab dengan ngeongan si majikan baru ini sudah menjawab, dasar.

"Kau memasak ikan bakar, Naruto?"

Naruto, dan kucing hitam yang diberi nama 'Suke, menoleh kearah suara, si pria yang baru selesai mandi dengan handuk kecil melingkar dilehernya.

"Iya, kau duduklah Shikamaru, aku akan mengambil minum dulu." Shikamaru mengangguk, duduk dan mengambil 'Suke untuk berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau beri nama siapa dia, Naru?" Shika bertanya sambil mengelus si kucing.

"Sasuke, kurasa itu yang cocok untuknya," Naruto menjawab saat sudah selesai menyiapkan seluruh hidangan untuk makan malam mereka.

"Nama 'dia'." Shika menggumam pelan.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Shika?" tanya Naru saat sedikit mendengar sebuh lirihan.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab langsung Shika, "Hanya merepotkan kucing diberi nama panjang."

"_Bhuu,_ kita harus memberinya nama karena kupikir cocok dengan nama itu maka ku pilih saja, lihat saja tingkahnya," tunjuk Naru kearah kucing barunya. "Belum mengeong sedari tadi, melihat dengan tajam dan dia diam saja saat kumandikan, aneh," tambahnya dengan menggerutu.

"_Hm_ ya ya." Shika tak perduli, baginya itu merepotkan, ia menurukan kucingnya dan memulai makan.

"_Eh_ kau tak masalah bukan Shika? Tak marah kan?" cicit Naru pelan, entahlah sikap Shika seakan tak setuju.

"_Hm_ tak apa, apapun yang kau lakukan tak masalah Naru." Shika mengusap puncak kepala Naru yang dibalas pelukan hangat dan lirihan terima kasih membuat Shika tersenyum samar setelah sedikit menguap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kamar itu cukup besar dengan ranjang utama yang terlihat empuk dan terlapisi cover berwarna hijau muda berada ditengah-tengah sebagai pusatnya, disebelah terdapat dua lemari besar berwarna coklat muda yang setiap pintunya terdapat kaca sebagai depannya. Dan tak jauh dari lemari, disamping kirinya terdapat pintu yang diyakini sebagai kamar mandi dan selurusan dengan pintu itu terdapat meja rias sederhana yang juga tepat berada didekat meja nakas samping ranjang. Ruangan minimalis dengan sedikit perabotan meski fungsinya sebagai kamar utama.

_Cklek_

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Shikamaru, yang setelah selesai makan malam langsung kekamar untuk membaca beberapa laporan pekerjaannya ditempat tidur menoleh.

"Kau ini kebiasaan sekali, Deer_,_ membawa laporan ke kamar," ucap Naru sambil mendekat kearah Shikamaru, mengambil laporan-laporan itu dengan halus dan menaruh dimeja nakas.

"Merepotkan jika harus berlama-lama duduk di ruang kerja Naru," balas Shika tak masalah laporannya diambil, ia menguap pelan dan menaruh kacamata bacanya di atas laporannya.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan, ia tiba-tiba berbaring disebelah Shika, menggelamkan kepalanya dari samping, memeluk Shika.

"Kau sama seperti 'dia'," lirih Naruto yang meski nyaris seperti bisikan namun Shikamaru tetap mendengar.

"Beda, kami berbeda." Shikamaru membalas pelukan Naru, menyamankan posisi mereka berdua.

"Hiks..."

"_Ssshh_, sebaiknya kau tidur saja." Mendengar perintah Shikamaru yang harus ia akui benar karena ia lelah ia pun tertidur begitu saja dalam dekapan Shika.

"Miaw." Sasuke memasuki kamar yang memang tidak tertutup rapat.

"Masuk lah 'Suke, kau boleh tidur disini." Seakan paham perkataan majikannya, kucing hitam itu masuk dan naik keranjang mereka, mencari posisi yang nyaman didekat kaki Shikamaru dan Naruto untuk bergelung ke alam mimpi.

Shika tersenyum samar ketika mendengar dua dengkuran halus, satu dari Naruto dan satunya lagi dari si kucing, Sasuke.

"_Oyasumi,_" kata Shika pelan sambil mengecup pelan dahi Naruto sebelum mematikan lampu kamar dan ikut tertidur.

.

* * *

**TBC (Tabok Bokong Cacuke/Chika)**

* * *

...

Ini apa yah O.o Shi bener-bener gak ngerti XD asal ketik jadi deh

Gimana? Lanjut atau hapus kah?

Kalo lanjut Shi lanjut kalo gak ya shi hapus~

Jangan berharap fict ini jadi berat ataupun panjang yah? Shi berharap sih semoga cuma nyentuh chapter 4/5 (Psst sejujurnya 4 chap tapi kalo mau lima bisa Shi pikirkan XD), mager shi masih kumat soalnya XD

So, Mind to review?

Setidaknya untuk mengatakan hapus saja fict ini atau jika ada yang berbaik hati mengatakan lanjut saja :D Shi terima dengan terbuka~

P.S : Mungkin jika fict ini kalian terima dan diminta untuk lanjut, updatenya agak lama, bukan -bukan karena Shi belum ada ide atau gak ada waktu ngetik, tapi lappy Shi mau dipinjem Nee-san selama satu minggu yang sedihnya kita beda rumah Dx jadi yah gak bisa update 2 hari sekali setiap tengah malam seperti kebiasaan Shi, gomen. Eh tapi kalo fict ini kalian terima dan minta lanjut loh, kalo gak yah dihapus kan yah dan Shi lanjut bobo deh *eh* hehe XD

Jaa mata ne~


	2. Chapter 2

.

Pagi ini rumah itu terlihat sedikit ribut, terikan dan juga bunyi benda yang seperti bertabrakan terdengar diseluruh penjuru rumah.

"Naru, dasi ku yang berwarna merah dimana?" satu teriakan cukup terdengar dari dalam kamar.

"Di lemari yang kanan yang tergantung, Deer," dan balasan Naruto dari arah dapur ditambah bunyi denting piring, sendok, spatula dan wajang yang saling bertabrakan.

"Naru, ikat pinggangku di mana?" kembali suara Shika menggema.

"_Ish_, di belakang pintu," suara sahut Naruto kembali terdengar, "Dan kaos kaki mu di dalam sepatu dirak sepatu depan Shika." Lanjut Naru seakan tahu pertanyaan selanjutnya.

Rumah kembali tenang meski suara dari wajan Naru masih terdengar. Setelah sekitar beberapa sepuluh menitan, masakan Naru telah matang dan tinggal disiapkan dimeja makan.

Grep

Tangan besar dan hangat melingkar dipinggang langsing Naruto, dagu pun tertumpu dibahunya.

"Aku sedang masak Shika~," rengek Naruto yang risih.

"Kau sudah selesai, Kitsu–ne~," balas Shika sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"_Ish_, sudah sana duduk, ingat sebelum kau ke kantor jemput dulu Menma dan Shina di rumah Kaa-san dan antar mereka ke sekolah," titah Naruto yang langsung dianggukkan Shika.

"Aku heran kenapa Menma dan Shina betah sekali menginap di kediaman Uchiha itu," celetuk Shika yang membuat Naru berhenti sesaat sebelum melanjutkan menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

Menghela nafas pelan Naruto mendekati Shika, sang pasangan dalam rumah tangganya ini, "Kaa-san itu neneknya Menma, wajar bukan jika ia betah dan juga Shina bukannya ia sangat tidak mau pisah dari kakak tercintanya itu _hm_?" Naru mengerlus pelan kepala Shikamaru dan dibalas pelukannya.

"Yah, bagaimana pun juga itu keluargamu dulu." Mendengar lirihan Shika Naru tersenyum sendu, sebelum ia mengecup pipi Shika.

"Ayo sarapan, oh apa 'Suke sudah bangun?" Shika mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan mengenai peliharaan baru mereka.

"Melihat kita sedari tadi, Naru."

Dan,_ blush_, pipi Naru merona ketika sadar aktivitasnya dilihat seekor kucingnya tanpa tahu tatapan tajan dari si kucing.

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Kau, aku dan 'dia' © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru slight Neko!SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, sedikit sentuhan fantasy, YAOI, BL, GAY or whateva you call it, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Absurd and all stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jadi lah pembaca yang bijak...**

**:**

* * *

**...**

.

"Okaa-saaaaaaaan~," sebuah panggilan khas anak-anak terdengar nyaring dan menggema dirumah itu dengan derap langkah yang tak sabar.

"Okaa-san di dapur sayang," balas yang dipanggil.

Suara derap langkah kembali menggema dengan tak sabar menuju dapur, dimana seorang pemuda berumur 20an –yang sejujurnya telah berumur 30an– dengan celemek biru tertempel apik dibadan mungil nan langsingnya dan rambut pirang yang poninya djiepit kekanan, Naruto namanya.

"Kaa-saaaaan~,"

Bruuukh!

satu– _ah_ buka dua makhluk kecil menerjang Naruto membuatnya sedikit oleng.

"Rindu _hm_?" tanya Naru yang langsung dibalas anggukan semangat.

"Sangaaaaaat~," jawab keduanya kompak.

"Lantas kenapa kalian betah dirumah nenek kalian _hm_?" kini suara yang lebih berat bertanya, Shikamaru yang baru sampai didapur.

"Karena kami juga rindu juga dengan nenek dan kakek~," si kakak, Menma menjawab dengan cengiran semangatnya.

"_Ung_, meski sedikit merepotkan namun disana banyak mainannyaaaa." Kini si adik, Shina, gadis kecil itu yang menjawab dengan tak kalah semangat.

Memang, nenek dan kakek mereka tinggal lah si pasangan Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha yang sangat memanjakan keduanya.

Bertanya orang tua Naruto? Mereka sudah lama tiada sejak ia masih sekolah, dan bertanya mengenai orang tua Shika? Mereka pun sudah sama tiada pula saat ditahun kedua pernikahan mereka, tak lama dari lahirnya Shina.

Lantas apa hubungannya mereka dengan keluarga Uchiha? Yang jelas-jelas marga Naruto sendiri adalah Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Shikamaru adalah Nara?

Ceritanya cukup panjang dan rumit, namun secara garis besar, Naruto pernah tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga disana dan ber'sahabat' baik dengan 'anak' bungsu Uchiha.

"Ya sudah, sana kalian mandi dan ganti baju, sebentar lagi makan siang sudah siap," mendengar titah sang 'ibu' mereka segera berlari kekamar masing-masing minus Shikamaru.

_Ah_ anak-anak mereka benar-benar penuh semangat.

"Hei, kau tak marah bukan jika mereka sering berhubungan dengan Uchiha?" Naruto bertanya ketika ia mendekat kearah Shika yang sedang mengambil minuman.

"Tidak," jawab langsung Shika, "Bagaimana pun juga mereka adalah nenek dan kakeknya Menma."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung menerjang Shika, meringsek kedalam pelukannya.

"_Arigatou, hounto ni arigato_ Shika, sudah menerima kami dan memberikan Shina, _arigatou._" Naruto terisak pelan sambil mengratkan pelukannya.

"_Hm,_ sama-sama, terimakasih sudah datang kepadaku Naru," balas Shika sambil mengelus punggung Naru.

"Kaa-saaaan."

Sebuah teriakan kembali terdengar bersama derap langkah membuat Naru buru-buru melepas pelukan mereka dan mengusap air matanya.

"Ya?"

"Kucing siapa ini?" Menma bertanya saat telah sampai di dapur bersama Shina yang berada dibelakangnya sambil memeluk kucing yang dimaksud.

"_Oh_ itu haha itu kucing kita, namanya 'Suke." Naru tertawa pelan ketika melihat Menma mengerenyit sedikit.

"Lucu kucingnya Kaa-san." Shian terdengar begitu riang dan menyukai kucingnya.

"Kucingnya jelek." Beda Shina beda pula Menma yang mengerenyit sedikit tak suka. Ia bukan seorang yang membenci kucing namun entahlah ia kurang menyukai yang berwarna hitam ataupun gelap-gelap, mengingatkannya akan suatu hal yang ia lupakan.

"Dia lucu kok Aniki, lihat dia tenang sekali," Shina membantah kakaknya dengan pelototan tajam yang membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin manis, rambut panjang pirangnya bergoyang pelan.

Menma mendengus, "Terserah," katanya tak perduli dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Aniki nyebelin!" dan pluk, sebuah tinjuan kecil mendarat pelan dipunggung Menma.

"_Ouch_." Menma pura-pura mengaduh membuat Shina semakin kesal dan membuat Naruto tertawa sedang Shika menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah kalian makan saja dan Shina kau taruh dulu 'Suke biar Kaa-san yang memberinya makan," titah sang 'ibu' bagi mereka mutlak membuat mereka langsung patuh.

"_Ha'i~_."

.

.

.

* * *

...

"Kaa-san," panggilan pelan itu membuat Naruto yang sedang duduk bersantai menoleh dan tersenyum pelan sambil menyuruh Menma, yang memanggilnya, untuk duduk didekatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naru sambil mengelus pelan surai hitam si anak.

"Kenapa Kaa-san memberi nama Kucing jelek itu dengan nama papa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Menma membuat Naru terdiam pelan, kembali teringat akan sosok 'dia' yang kini ia rasakan kembali dari aura si kucing.

"Karena... dia sama seperti papa-mu." Naru tersenyum sendu, sebelum sebuah gerutuan terdengar disampingnya.

"Papa tidak jelek." Terkikik pelan mendengarnya, Naru membalas. "Siapa bilang papa-mu jelek? Mereka, hanya sedikit mirip makanya Kaa-san beri nama papa, tak apa kan?"

"Tapi apa Tou-san tidak marah?" pertanyaan polos Menma membuat Naruto entah kenapa tersenyum bangga.

"Tidak, Tou-san-mu tak mempermasalahkannya, jadi kau juga bukan?" jawab Naruto sambil melemparkan pertanyaan kepada anaknya ini.

Gelengan pelan diterima Naru dan lirihan kecil yang membuat dia tertegun pelan seakan membuka memori lama.

"Menma rindu papa."

Naru tersenyum pelan, sebelum memeluk Menma.

_'Kaa-san juga.'_

Mereka berpelukkan tanpa sadar kucing hitam mereka melihat dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa ikut menyendu.

.

* * *

**TEBECEH (Tabok Bokong Cuke/Chika)**

* * *

...

Gyaa astaga Shi gak nyangka bakal pada bilang lanjut semua ./. ini Shi lanjut dan gak jadi hapus hehe tp maaf lama update-nya, maaf yah :' minggu kemarin sempat mau update lewat lappy teman eh dosen keburu masuk ya apes, jd gak sempet-sempet dan tadi pagi lappy udah kembali jd bs update deh~ XD

Oh ya yang nanya ini ShikaNaru atau SasuNaru, jujur aja dua-dua-nya main disini meski dengan porsi yang berbeda, main pair-nya ShikaNaru bukan karena saya lebih cinta pasangan ini tp karena posisinya yang masa sekarang nyehehe untuk lanjut baca atau enggak karena pair itu Shi serahkan pada kalian, Shi nggak masalah kok X)

Oh dan untuk masalah neko!Suke next chap ke jawab kok, meski alur-nya udah kalian tebak kan yah? papa Menma juga udah ketebak kan XD karena gampang sekali ditebak ditambah ceritanya ringan makanya cerita ini hanya bertahan 4-5 chap saja nanti XD

Maaf juga peran Neko!Suke dikit kali XD

Shi ucapkan big thanks untuk yang sudah review :

**Hanazawa Kay, Lime chan, Dinda Clyne, Inez Arimasen, Heriyandi Kurosaki, Ineedtohateyou, Vanzye, Haru54, FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Sasunaruelf, Putrifibrianti96, Snow, Shiroi Fuyu, Yhanie Tea 5, Neko Twins Kagamine, Gici Love SasuNaru, Monster Danau Toba, UchiKaze Ammy, Typeacety95, Widi Orihara, Funny Bunny Blaster.**

Dan big thanks juga untuk yang sudah** Favo **dan** Follow **fict abal ini ;)**  
**

So Mind to review again minna?

Jaa mata ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Kediaman Uchiha begitu ramai hari ini, para pelayan berlalu lalang begitu saja dikoridor kediaman yang begitu besar ini. Semua sibuk, mempersiapkan sebuah acara bersejarah baru dikeluarga besar Uchiha.

Kediaman yang tak bisa dianggap rumah karena saking megah dan besarnya itu disulap dengan begitu cantik, bunga mawar merah, putih maupun bermacam bunga lainnya memenuhi ruangan yang ditata begitu apik, diluar pun sudah berdiri tenda berwarna putih dengan sedikit sentuhan cream sebagai pemanisnya.

Acara pernikahan,_ eh_?

Sepertinya begitu, melihat ornamen dan juga warna putih yang mendominasi. Seorang wanita paruh baya, terlihat cantik dan anggun melihat seluruh pekerja dengan seksama, gaun biru mudanya berkibar pelan, menambah kesan awet muda dan kecantikan tersendiri di dirinya.

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Kau, aku dan 'dia' © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru slight Neko!SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, sedikit sentuhan fantasy, YAOI, BL, GAY or whateva you call it, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Absurd and all stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jadi lah pembaca yang bijak...**

**:**

* * *

**...**

"HaHa sebaiknya istirahat saja, biar aku yang mengawasi semuanya." Seorang wanita berumur pertegahan dua puluhan mendekat kearah wanita yang dipanggilnya HaHa.

"_Ah_ tak apa Kura-_chan_, HaHa ingin memastikan semuanya sempurna, ini adalah acara yang HaHa tunggu-tunggu." Mendengar tolakan sang ibu membuat Kurama tersenyum pelan dan ikut menemani ibu mertuanya.

"Tak menyangka yah Sasuke akhirnya menikah dengan Naru-_chan _juga." Perkataan si ibu membuat Kurama menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, padahal sedari dulu mereka seperti kucing dan anjing." Kurama terkikik pelan yang diikuti si ibu, mengingat-ingat pertengkaran manis yang sering terjadi dikediaman mereka.

"Benar dan kalau di ingat juga mereka bagai perangko yang sangat erat, ketika Naru-_chan_ diharuskan tinggal dengan keluargamu malah Sasuke yang menentang dan menginginkan ia tinggal disini, entah kenapa HaHa begitu bersyukur karenanya." Kembali mereka mengenang masa-masa lampau ketika tokoh yang mereka bicarakan masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Saat itu Naruto yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kebakaran hebat membuatnya harus tinggal di kediaman Kurama, sepupu dekat dan juga satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Sedang Sasuke, yang saat itu sahabat dan rival-nya entah kenapa merasa tak setuju. Dengan suara dingin dan angkuh, hasil turunan ayahnya membuat permintaan dari dirinya menjadi mutlak. Ia menginkan Naru tinggal dikediaman Uchiha saja, alasannya simple karena kediamannya lebih dekat dengan sekolah daripada kediaman Kurama yang sangat jauh tersebut.

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Kurama setuju, toh ia tak ingin sekolah adik sepupunya terganggu. Membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang, namun jika ditanya Itachi, kakak Sasuke kenapa, jawaban konyol seperti agar Sasuke dapat leluasa menyuruh-nyuruh Naruto lah menjadi alasan utamanya sebagai ke ngototannya agar Naruto tinggal di kediaman mereka. Dan meski begitu mereka semua paham dan mengerti, beruntunglah Uchiha meski keluarga besar dan kaya namun tidak mengikuti sistem kolot yang mengekang anak mereka, toh pada waktu itu Itachi tak lama lagi akan menikah dengan Kurama.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san!" sebuah suara dari dalam membuat mereka, Mikoto dan Kurama menghentikan acara nostalgia mereka dan menuju arah suara.

"Ada apa Naru_-chan_?" tanya Mikoto saat sudah diruangan calon menantunya ini.

"Kaa-san_ hweee_ Kaa-san tega!" Naruto merengek dengan air mata buaya didepan Mikoto membuat Kurama mendecih dan bergumam betapa manjanya adik sepupunya ini.

"Tega bagaimana sayang? Kaa-san tak mungkin tega dengan anak kesayangan Kaa-san." Yah memang, sejak Naruto tinggal bersama mereka Mikoto mentitahkan untuk dipanggil HaHa ataupun Kaa-san dan menjadikan Naruto sebagai anak bungsu kesayangnya, melupakan si Sasuke yang tak asik buat diajak bermanja-manja.

"Itu!" seru Naru dengan lantang sambil menjuk sebuah manekin tanpa kepala di ujung ruangan. Manekin itu mengenakan sebuah gaun putih panjang yang mengembang lebar hingga ke lantai, cantik namun dengan gaya yang elegan karena manik-maniknya yang menghias, simple namun indah.

"Kaa-san aku pria! Kenapa disiapkan gaun sih?" Gemas Naruto sambil merengek kepada ibu _ekhem_ calon mertuanya.

Kurama terkikik pelan sedang Mikoto tersenyum senang, "Cantik bukan?" tanya Mikoto sedikit tak nyambung, dan dengan berat hati Naruto mengangguk.

"Salahmu tak ikut _fitting_ baju kemarin, _gaki_." Kurama mengejek sambil terkikik semakin kencang.

"Tapi kan aku ada pertemuan dengan dosen yang tidak bisa ditunda nee-san," jawab Naruto masih merengek.

"Sudah, sudah, gaun itu hanya kau gunakan saat ikrar saja, untuk resepsinya Kaa-san sudah menyiapkan jas cantik untukmu," Mikoto melerai sebelum adu mulut antar sepupu terjadi.

"Tapi tetap saja..." perkataan Naruto terpotong saat raut memelas Mikoto terpampang. "_Ugh_ ya ya baiklah aku pakai Kaa-san." Mendengar perkataan pasrah itu Mikoto langsung ber-_highfive_ dengan Kurama.

"Kau cantik kok~," goda Kurama yang dihadiahi delikan sebal Naruto.

"Nee-san!"

"Hahaha."

.

.

.

* * *

...

Gelap, ruangan yang ia yakini kamarnya itu gelap, maklum saja karena ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya ditengah malam, terbangun dari mimpi masa lalunya.

Naruto tersenyum sendu, mengingat mimpi akan sehari sebelum pernikahannya 'pertama'nya berlangsung.

"Itu hanya kenangan, dasar bodoh," lirih Naruto pelan, ia berjingkat pelan dari tempat tidur,takut membangunkan suaminya yang memang suka tidur, Shikamaru.

Yah semua hanya kenangan saja, kenangan yang sangat indah namun pahit.

Mungkin orang akan membencinya karena dengan sikapnya yang ini membuat ia terlihat tak mencintai secara tulus suaminya yang sekarang. Tidak, tentu tidak, Naruto sangat mencintai suaminya sekarang, bukan karena hanya ia yang mau menerimanya dahulu namun karena kegigihannya dulu yang membuatnya luluh, menyimpan memori sang suami pertama.

Pernikahannya yang pertama berlangsung dengan megah dan ramai, diliput berbagai media, dihadiri orang-orang ternama dan penting serta diliputi aura hangat yang menyenangkan. benar-benar pernikahan impian semua orang.

Beruntungnya lagi tiga bulan setelah mereka menikah, Naruto 'mengandung' Menma, ia positif mempunyai rahim layaknya perempuan, katakan lah ia seorang _hemaprodhite_. Entahlah, menurut dokter keluarga yang menanganinya sejak masih bersama keluarga aslinya, dulu ia memang lahir dengan keadaan kelamin ganda yang 40% perempuan dan 60% laki-laki, cukup mengejutkan karena itu membuat tim medis kebingungan.

Hei bukan kah ini keajaiban jika keduanya sama-sama memiliki presentase yang cukup tinggi untuk digunakan? Berhubung yang laki-laki lebih dominan dan Kushina, Ibu Naruto, yang menginikan seorang anak laki-laki maka diambil lah kelamin yang perempuan. Sayang, atau malah beruntung? Mereka tidak turut serta mengangkat rahimnya, yang semula dikira tak akan berfungsi. _Ah_ entah lah mungkin ini yang namanya takdir.

Kehamilan Naruto membuat ia kesulitan akan kuliahnya yang sudah di semester akhir, syukurlah ia mempunyai suami yang katakanlah jenius dan rela membantunya.

Mungkin mereka bisa dikatakan keluarga yang bahagia? Namun jika kau lihat kembali kedepan, kau akan salah besar.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat Menma baru berusia 2 tahun, ketika keluarga kecil mereka ingin jalan-jalan bersama ke taman hiburan. Mereka baru saja sampai di taman hiburan yang cukup ramai itu, menurunkan di depan agar Naruto dan Menma dapat memesan tiket sedangkan Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Entah bagaimana bisa baru saja Sasuke hendak memutar untuk menuju ke parkiran, sebuah truck besar dengan kecepatan tinggi menggilas mobil Sasuke hingga remuk, truk itu sendiri oleng hingga menabrak bangunan sebuah restoran di dekat sana.

Naas, nyawa sebanyak sepuluh orang harus melayang, termasuk Sasuke sendiri yang langsung tergilas didalam mobil.

Naruto? Ia tak bisa bergerak maupun berkata, ia melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dtemani tatapan polos Menma, ia jatuh pingsan.

Tes

_Ah_ jika megingat semua itu Naruto tak akan bisa berhenti menangis.

"Hiks..."

Seorang diri ia membesarkan Menma dan selalu bercerita mengenai Sasuke sampai Shikamaru datang sebagai seorang rekan bisnis perusahaan Uchiha, mendekatinya selama setahun, menerimanya karena luluh, menikah setelah beberapa bulan berstatus sebagai kekasih dan dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan saat Menma berumur lima tahun.

"Hiks..."

Naruto mencintai Sasuke dan Shikamaru juga, mereka bagai sepasang yang tak bisa Naruto pilih, biarkan lah dihatinya ia berbagi toh Sasuke hanyalah kenangannya saja.

"Hiks..." Naruto masih tersedu di meja makan mereka, dengan gelapnya ruangan.

"Miaw."

Hup!

Sasuke, kucing hitam mereka, mengeong pelan dan naik keatas meja makan itu, menatap dengan tajam wajah kuyu Naruto.

Spontan Naruto berhenti terisak meski di matanya masih mengalir air mata. Kucing hitam itu mendekat dan mengendus wajah Naruto yang memang menunduk, ia menjulurkan lidh merah kecilnya, menjilati dengan pelan pipi basah itu.

_'Jangan menangis.'_

Ia seakan berbicara begitu dengan tindakannya, membuat Naruto tediam dan tersenyum pelan.

Hup

Naruto menggendong Sasuke si kucing, mendekapnya dan mengelus pipinya kebulu-bulu hitam itu.

"Terimakasih, 'Suke," ucapnya pelan dengan senang.

"Miaw." Sasuke meronta, membuat tawa Naruto pecah meski sejujurnya Sasuke sama sekali tak niat untuk lepas dari dekapan hangat itu.

.

.

.

'_Tersenyum lah selalu, Dobe.'_

* * *

**TBC (Tabok Bokong Cuke/Chika)**

* * *

...

Okayyy Shi emang gak ada ide untuk bikin jatah baik Suke human maupun kitty yang banyak muahaha nah disini Shi mau jelasin sedikit masalah umur

Naruto sekarang itu berumur 32, menikah umur 21, saat Sasuke meninggal umur 23, dan menikah dengan Shikamaru umur 25, Shina lahir pas Naru umur 26 akhir. Dan yep Shina sekarang berumur 6 tahun kurang sedikit (?) dan Menma 10 tahun~ , sekolah di TK yang dekat dengan sekolah dasar Menma, makanya Shina gak cadel lagi XD

Untuk Shika tambah saja 2 tahun lebih tua dari SN~ sedangkan untuk Sasu sama dengan Naruto.

Ketebak kan sekarang dimana si 'Dia' dan siapa si kitty? XD yep Kitty!Suke adalah reinkarnasi dari Human!Suke, dan bertanya apa Sasu bakal jadi human lagi atau gak? Kemungkinan besar enggak, gomen~ dan bertanya apa sebabnya ia jd kitty, anggep saja reinkarnasi tapi Sasu masih mengingat ingatannya yg dulu yah~ Shi gak bisa jelasin hal ini di cerita , gomen, sesuai imajinasi kalian saja deh hehe.

Oh ya di chap 2 kenapa Menma tahu papa-nya itu Suke karena Naru sebagai 'ibu' yang baik harus menceritakan yang sejujurnya dong~ dan pasti seizin Shika~ :D

Maaf jika mengecewakan, next chap adalah chap terakhir, jika dilihat didalam daft cerita Shi yang sekarang, hehe

oh ya **big thanks** ya untuk yang udah review :

**Ineedtohateyou, Hanazawa Kay, Widi Orihara, Heriyandi Kurasaki, Zen Ikkika, Lime chan,Yhanie tea 5, Zarkfield, Mifta Cinya, Himawari Wia, Typeacety95, FayRin Setsuna D Flourite, Harpaairiry, Shiroi Fuyu, himekaruLI (Maaf jika ada yang tidak tersebut)**

**Big thanks **juga untuk yang sudah **Favo **dan **Follow**

So, mind to review again minna?

jaa mata ne~~


	4. Chapter 4

Ia hanya lah seekor kucing jalanan yang entah bagaimana bisa mengingat masa lalunya, masa lalu yang masih terikat kuat dengan dirinya.

Dulu dia adalah seorang manusia, mempunyai keluarga kecil bersama 'istri' dan anak laki-lakinya. Namun semua itu terampas begitu saja oleh maut melalui kecelakaan tragis yang sempat membuat gempar berbagai media di Jepang dan beberapa di luar negri. Yah, salahkan saja ia yang dulunya seorang pengusaha ternama turunan dari ayahnya yang dikelola bersama dengan kakaknya.

Mirisnya ia harus bereinkarnasi di zaman yang tak jauh dari saat ia hidup dulu menjadi kucing jalanan yang memperihatinkan, terbukti kini ia menjadi peliharaan sang 'istri'nya dulu dan suaminya yang baru.

Tidak, ia tidak marah akan keadaannya, membenci sosok penggantinya pun sama sekali tidak. ia merasa bersyukur setidaknya sosok penggantinya itu amatlah baik dan mencintai 'istri'nya dulu, dan bersyukur karena dia lah ia dapat hadir kembali kedalam keluarganya ini. Meski dengan cara yang berbeda.

_Ah_ anaknya Menma kini sudah beranjak remaja, dan Shina, adiknya Menma ini sangatlah lucu dan sangat menyayanginya.

Seandainya ia bisa kembali menjadi manusia, yah seandainya. Sayangnya itu mustahil, ini bukanlah sebuah cerita roman picisan yang dengan ajaibnya ia bisa berubah menjadi manusia, ini dunia nyata hei, toh jika ia dapat menjadi manusia kembali mau apa dia? Merebut 'istri' dan anaknya kembali? _Cih,_ ia tak setega itu, meski dulu ia terkenal sebagai sosok remaja yang angkuh dan egois serta saat ia beranjak dewasa menjadi seorang pengusaha bertangan dingin namun ia tak setega itu apalagi menyangkut kedua orang yang amat ia sayangi ini. Yah, ia yang dulunya mendapat julukan manusia sedingin es ini tetap lah mempunyai hati yang hangat untuk keluarganya.

Biarlah, biarlah ia menjadi seekor kucing hitam peliharaan mereka dengan namanya dulu, setidaknya ini bukti Naruto masih mengenalinya. Biarlah ia begini asal ia masih bisa berada didekat mereka meski bukan menjadi sosok suami dan ayah, meski hanya menjadi peliharaan yang hanya bisa menonton, biarlah, untuk kali ini saja ia tak akan egois dan melepaskan _image _Uchiha-nya.

Yah karena ia hanya lah seekor kucing jalanan yang beruntung dipungut dan menjadi peliharaan keluarga kecil yang bahagia ini. Ini sudah cukup baginya, meski harus mengorbankan perasaannya.

.

.

* * *

**:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Antara Kau, aku dan 'dia' © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Pair : ShikaNaru slight Neko!SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, sedikit sentuhan fantasy, YAOI, BL, GAY or whateva you call it, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, Absurd and all stuff.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Jadi lah pembaca yang bijak...**

**:**

* * *

**...**

.

Pagi ini kediaman Nara cukup ribut di hari minggu ini. Teriakan, jeritan dan suara kucing yang sahut-menyahut menggema di rumah minimalis itu.

Naruto tersenyum samar di dapurnya, ia sedang memotong-motong berbagai sayuran dan tahu serta daging yang akan dibuatnya menjadi sup.

Grep

Usap usap usap

"_Hihi_ geli Deer, berhenti lah menggosokkan hidungmu bau mu itu ke bahu ku." Naruto terkikik pelan sambil memukul pelan kepala suaminya itu. Shika mendengus dilanjutkan dengan menguap kecil.

"Aku tidak bau meski belum mandi," sahut malasnya yang bukan membuat Naru marah namun tersenyum geli sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Mereka berdua masih asik menikmati posisi yang cukup intim itu, menikmati hari yang cerah dan cukup tenang terse–

.

"GYAAAA SUKE-CHAN JANGAN LARIIIIIIIII."

"HOIIIIIIII UKESUKE KEMARI KAU! BADANMU MASIH BASAH TAHUUUUUU."

"SUKEEEEEE-CHAAAAAN."

"CIH BERHENTI KU BILANG HITAM."

.

–but? Ternyata hari yang cukup ramai tersebut.

"_Pfft_," dua buah tawa yang tertahan terdengar samar di dapur, yah Naruto dan Shikamaru menahan tawa mereka.

HUP

"Miaw," dan tiba-tiba seekor kucing hitam dengan ekor panjangnya telah menaiki meja makan dan duduk manis di depan Shikamaru, ia menjilati tubuh basah kuyupnya.

Naruto yang melihat dan Shikamaru yang memandangnya bingung tiba-tiba saja tak kuat menahannya.

"Hahahahaha," yah mereka tertawa, sedang si kucing menatap dengan angkuh sambil meneruskan menjilat tubuhnya.

"_Hosh hosh_, sialan kau Ukesuke!" Menma yang baru saja sampai di dapur dengan nafas terengah dan tangan menyandar di dinding menggeram kesal, tanpa menyadari kuku-kuku mungil yang siap menyerang.

"Huaaaah lelahnya, Suke-_chan_ jahat! Kan Suke-_chan _belum selesai mandinya _bhuuu_!" Shina menggerutu sebal sambil menyandar di belakang ayahnya.

Kembali, kuku-kuku mungil nan tajam itu berkilat dibawah tangan mungil hitam itu.

'Grrr_ bocah-bocah tidak tahu tata krama, hei aku pria jadi tak sepantasnya dipanggil _chan_ dan aku dulunya _seme_ bodoh! Buktinya aku bisa 'membuat' mu ada Menma!'_ mungkin itu batin si Sasuke satu ini, meski sejujurnya aneh, secara siapa yang tahu jika ia adalah Sasuke yang dahulu? Dan mereka tak bisa mendengarmu atau pun paham akan _Miawlingual_ mu Suke.

"Hahaha sudah, sudah kalian ini, sana mandi, lihat baju kalian basah dan _ugh_ kalian bau," ucap Naruto yang menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri kedua anaknya sambil mendorong pelan kedua kening mereka dengan telunjuknya.

"Tapi Suke-_chan_..." pertanyaan menggantung Shina membuat Naru gemas.

"Iya iya nanti Kaa-san yang mengeringkannya," balas Naruto tenang membuat kedua anaknya menganggung.

Mereka berjalan menuju kamar mandi disamping kamar mereka dengan sesekali saling menjulurkan lidah, mungkin saling mengejek siapa yang paling bau? Saa na.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu," celetuk Shikamaru dengan malasnya, ia kembali menguap padahal hei ini sudah pukul 10 pagi.

"Haha sudah-sudah kau mandi juga Shika, kau baru saja bangun tapi sudah mengantuk," ejek Naruto sambil menarik Shika agar bangkit dari duduknya.

"Merepotkan."

Sasuke? Entah kenapa ia tersenyum samar dibalik lengannya yang sedang ia jilat seakan berkata, _'Jika harus berkejar-kejaran dengan kedua anak ini, aku rela kalau pada akhirnya di keringkan oleh tangan lentik nan halus mu Dobe dan membuat cemburu rusa pemalas ini.'_

"Nah 'Suke mari kita keringkan dirimu." Dan hup, Sasuke sudah dalam gendongan Naru untuk dibawa ke depan sambil di lap dengan handuk lalu di jemur sebentar.

Dan kediaman ini kembali tenang,

.

"KAA-SAAAN ANIKI MENGAMBIL HANDUK KU!"

"TIDAK! INI PUNYA KU KOK BAKA-IMOUTO!"

Dan yah sepertinya ketenngan itu hanya bertahan beberapa menit saja, haha.

.

.

.

* * *

...

Kediaman itu semakin lama semakin ramai, entah teriakan kekesalan, geraman, jeritan entah kesakitan atau bukan, dan berbagai yang membuat rumah mereka tak pernah sepi tiap harinya.

Terkadang mereka melalui dengan tenang karena asik bermain di taman atau depan halaman mereka, berkejaran dengan kucing hitam kesayangan keluarga mereka, meski tak lama akan kembali teriakan heboh.

Yah keluarga mereka memang penuh dengan warna dan tak pernah sepi, berterima kasih lah kepada turunan genetik ceria sang 'ibu' mereka yang melekat dengan kuat di dalam darah mereka.

_Ah_ sejujurnya tidak juga jika melihat anak tertua mereka di sekolah, ia menjadi anak terdingin dan angkuh disana, menjadi incaran para anak perempuan. Benar-benar menuruni gen sang ayah.

Sedang si bungsu, akan bersikap cuek dan malas meski ia terkenal anak yang pandai seperti kakaknya, dan akan heboh ketika di rumah atau bersama teman dekatnya.

Mereka seperti membagi sifat turuan ibu dan ayah mereka pada berbagai waktu dan tempat, menyadarkan bahwa pola pikir mereka memang berbeda, memberi tahu dunia bahwa mereka bukan anak kecil biasa, mereka jenius, serta mengukir sejarah keluarga mereka bahwa gen ayah dan ibu mereka berkembang dengan baik.

Yah, mereka keluarga kecil yang bahagia, penuh akan limpahan kasih sayang dan cukup akan harta. Bukan kah ini sebuah _potrait_ keluarga yang di dambakan semua orang? Keluarga idaman yang membuat semuanya iri. Meski sejujurnya semuanya tetap lah memiliki kekurangan.

Sasuke, kucing hitam reinkarnasi seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu tersenyum samar di balik kumis kucingnya, mendongak ke atas sebentar sebelum mengeong pelan.

Ia bahagia akan keadaan keluarga kecilnya dulu yang kini telah bahagia, ia tersenyum bangga untuk anaknya yang selain berprestasi namun benar-benar bersinar seperti 'istri'nya dulu, tak salah akan didikan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Ia pun tak kalah bangga ketika melihat pertumbuhan Shina, anak Naruto, 'istri'nya dulu dengan Shikamaru yang tak kalah berprestasi dengan Menma, membuatnya ikut sayang kepada, katakanlah anak tirinya itu.

Sungguh, kucing hitam itu sangat tidak menyesal telah hadir ke dalam orang-orang yang disayanginya ini, ia bersyukur meski hanya menjadi penonton dan pelengkap di keluarga ini, ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk hadir meski dengan cara yang berbeda. Meski ia harus menjadi kucing hitam dan sempat menggelandang beberapa waktu silam.

"Hahaha Suke-_chan _lihat aku sudah setinggi pundak Aniki loh haha," Shina tertawa dengan bangga ketika menunjukan tinggi badannya yang cukup semampai di umurnya yang telah menginjak 13 tahun.

"_Cih,_ kau masih pendek _baka imouto-chan_~," Menma berkata dengan nada mengejek sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Shina menggelembungkan pipinya dan menginjak kaki kakaknya.

"Kalian ini, sana bangunkan Tou-san kalian lalu kita segera ke taman," Naruto lagi-lagi menengahkan mereka dan menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk membangunkan sang suami yang masih sempat-sempatnya tertidur di sofa ruang depan, padahal ia sudah rapi.

"Haaaa'iiiiiii~~~." Ingat perintah 'ibu' mereka itu adalah nomor satu.

"Bagus," puji Naru sambil tersenyum ketika melihat anak-anaknya yang kini telah beranjak remaja –untuk Shina– dan dewasa awal –untuk Menma–

Hup

Naruto menggendong Sasuke ketika anak-anak mereka telah benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah, ia mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sasuke membuat kucing itu menutup mata menikmati sensasi nikmat ini dengan ber-pur-ing ria.

"_Arigatou,_" bisik Naruto, entah untuk ia, Sasuke si kucing, atau Tuhan, atau kah takdir mereka atau malah Sasuke yang dulu, sosok suami yang masih terukir indah bersanding di hati Naruto bersama ukiran sang suami yang sekarang

Dan Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati segala kenyamanan yang diberi oleh Tuhan saat ini.

"Okaa-san ayo berangkaaaat~," Shina berteriak sambil mengangkat keranjang berisi makan siang mereka yang disediakan untuk piknik. Sedang Menma, berdiri disamping adiknya dengan gaya khasnya yang dkatakan kebanyakan orang angkuh itu tanpa niatan membantu sang adik membawa keranjang itu.

Plak

"Tou-san!" Protes Menma tak suka ketika tahu-tahu sang ayah menggeplak pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Bantu adik-mu dan ibu-mu membawa barang-barang, jangan malas!"

Menma yang mendengarnya mengerang kesal dan bergumam kecil, "Sendirinya juga malas."

"Tou-san dengar itu, Tou-san akan memanaskan mobil, jadi kau yang bertugas membantu mereka anak nakal."

Menma yang kembali mendengar perkataan ayahnya menyengir bodoh dan langsung mengambil keranjang ditangan adiknya yang langsung di hadiahi cengiran senang Shina.

Sedang Shika mendengus geli, anaknya ini meski sedingin apapun diluar sana, sifat Naruto benar-benr memancar dari dirinya ketika dirumah.

"Ayo berangkat~," ucap riang Shina sambil melenggang ringan dan langsung memasuki mobil, sedang sang kakak dengan berat hati membawa keranjang itu dan si 'ibu' membawa tikar yang sudah dilipat sehingga mudah ditenteng.

Dan berangkat lah mobil mereka setelah dipanasi beberapa menit menuju taman terdekat untuk menikmati piknik yang jarang mereka lakukan ini.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Miawlingual/meonglingual : kalo gak salah sih tulisannya gini, yang artinya bahasa kucing. Biasanya bisa dilihat dari gerak dan posisi ekor, kuping, serta intonasi suara mereka.**

**...**

YES KELAR XD akhirnya hanya jadi 4 chap XD meski sejujurnya endingnya berbeda dari yang Shi bayangkan, yaitu nanti beberapa tahun setelahnya Naru mati bersama Sasuke versi kucing dan Shika dapat pengganti yaitu Kiba, sayang Shi gak kuat ngetiknya, dan sedang mendapat kabar buruk jd semakin sulit menulis.

Ya sudah lah, oh shi juga mau ucapkan big thanks kepada motor yang memberi inspirasi, tanpa mu Shi gak bisa mengendari mu sambil ngebut yang menghasilkan ide XD emang candu XD

Dan maaf bagi yang kecewa, maaf juga kalau cerita abal ini ternyata jadi tanpa konflik dan maaf kalau jadinya malah junk-fic Dx hanya cerita ringan –sangat malah– yang iseng dibuat dan terima kasih telah menemani Shi di 4 chap cerita gaje ini, Shi bahagia sekali.

**Big Thanks to :**

**Hanazawa Kay, Lime chan, Harpaairiry, Haru54, Mifta Cinya, Heriyandi Kurosaki, Yhanie tea 5, FayRin Setsuna D Flourite, Ukkychan, Zaladevita, HimekaruLI **

Dan** Big Thanks **juga untuk ke- 20** Favo **dan ke-20** Follow**

So, jaa mata ne Minna, sampai ketemu di next story-nya Shi X)


End file.
